Cyborg Chronicles
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: Instead of becoming a Mechon, Fiora instead becomes a cyborg.


_This is a story based off of the storyline of Xenoblade Chronicles...but with a twist. Hooray! The twist is that one character becomes a cyborg...you might be able to guess who, but maybe not._

 _I don't want to spoil anything...at least not yet. Aren't you glad that Shulk is a Xenoblade Chronicles character? And that he's in Super Smash Bros? I bet the Monado would be an effective weapon against Mega Man so I hope that Dr. Wily doesn't get his hands on it._

 _As a side note, they decided to_ _release Xenoblade Chronicles X...quite a time skip from Xenoblade Chronicles, eh?_

 **Chapter 1: The Mechon War**

Though it had occurred a year ago, Dunban's memories of the Mechon War were still rather fresh. Why did the Mechon decide to attack the Homs, anyway? They never bothered explaining their motives to him...or for any of the other Homs for that matter. Were they doing it just for the heck of it? If it weren't for their fact that their leader was most likely homicidal, he would like to speak with him.

But all that mattered to him was keeping his species safe. They wanted to destroy everything that they held dear, it seems. Apparently, they wanted to burn Colony 9 to the ground along with all of its inhabitants. From the looks of it they were rather...evil.

Well that, and apparently the Homs tasted like chicken, judging from how much the Mechons enjoyed eating them. What did he know? He wasn't a cannibal...so he had no idea what they tasted like. Maybe THEY did taste like chicken. Speaking of which he would like Fiora to make him a chicken sandwich right about now.

Fortunately, he managed to hold them off...at the cost of crippling his right arm. Why did it have to be his writing hand? Now he couldn't even write letters to Fiora when she was away from home.

He was trying to learn to draw with his left hand...but so far it wasn't working out for him. All he was making were scribbles.

Duncan sighed. If only the doctors could do something about it so that Dunbar didn't have to do everything with his right hand. But unfortunately, it appeared that they were still working on that...

Perhaps wielding the Monado was not for everyone. Maybe there was someone else that could wield the Monado more efficiently...at least without paralyzing their own arm.

In other unfortunate news, his buddy Mumkhar decided to chicken out in the middle of the battle. He ran away screaming like a little girl, wetting his pants as he did so. He certainly set a bad example for his comrades. They had sworn under oath to protect Colony 9 yet Mumkhar didn't care at all.

Apparently it hadn't occurred to him that if the Mechon managed to conquer Colony 9, there probably wouldn't be anywhere left to run. His home would be destroyed! Dunban wasn't looking forward to being homeless, so why should Mumkhar?

He screamed so loudly that he could hear it from across the battlefield. Who would have thought that he could scream that loud? Of course, he hadn't heard him scream up until that point. This was his first time on the battlefield...and apparently his last. Didn't his military instructor warn him that not everybody was going to make out on the battlefield alive? Hopefully the Mechon would suffer more casualties than they did so that they wouldn't attack it for a while.

From the looks of it, he wanted the Monado for himself. Perhaps he believed that if he had the Monado the Mechon wouldn't be able to touch him But considering what had happened when Dunban tried to wield it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to try to steal it and use it for himself...

In the process, he encountered a Faced Mechon...and that was the end of him. Maybe he shouldn't have screamed so loudly so that the Mechon wouldn't hear him.

At least that what he thought. He had never found his body...but since there were a lot of bodies, maybe he just had a hard time finding it. Maybe it had decomposed since then. What did he know?

Currently, he was telling that story to Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora, who were listening enthusiastically.

"Your buddy Mumkhar abandoned you like a sissy little coward?" asked Reyn. How could he be such a chicken? Perhaps he wasn't cut out to be a soldier.

He knew that he would never do that to Shulk, that was for certain. He was his best friend. How could he betray him like that?

"Yeah...I'm surprised that he even WAS my buddy..." answered Dunban. At least Dickson was more loyal than Mumkhar was...

Speaking of which, he had managed to survive the war along with him.

"You think the Mechon will invade Colony 9 again?" questioned Fiona. History did repeat itself sometimes...unfortunately. She sure hoped that there didn't have to be any more casualties.

"That's what I'm worried about..." stated the crippled man.

Incidentally, a year had past since the war between the Homs and the Mechon.

Since then, life had returned to normal. It was as if the Mechon had never attacked in the first place. Of course, people were still talking about it...but other than that, it appeared that the Mechon had never attacked at all...

Of course, the mechon wreckage site still remained...but none of the mechon were alive. They weren't going to hurt anyone anymore...

Apparently, Shulk was going to live in a world in which peace could be taken for granted.

However, there was always the possibility that the mechon would return one day. It was something that worried people.

Dunban was rather relieved that he had won, to say the very least. Imagine what would have happened if they DIDN'T win this war. There would be Mechon everywhere that they looked!

Shortly afterwards, Shulk decided to leave to go visit the Mechon Wreckage Site. Perhaps there were some parts that he could salvage. It was a good thing that none of the Mechons at the wreckage were alive anymore or they would probably try to eat him for dinner.

Judging from all the wrecked Mechon at the battlefield, it had been quite a battle. He wondered what it would have been like to participate in such a battle. Of course, he would probably have to witness a lot of bloodshed...that wasn't his idea of fun.

Sure enough, there did appear to be a lot of scrap metal. Perhaps he could make a robot with it.

Then again, he didn't want people to think that the Mechon had coming back. People were still making up scary stories about them. Apparently they thought they were some sort of Boogiemen following the war.

Fortunately for Shulk, there were no such Boogiemen in the campsite.

However, there did appear to be a Krabble...who pinched Shulk in the cheek.

"Ow! Quit it!" bellowed Shulk, rubbing his cheek.

This was followed by a Caterpile...who may or may not become a butterfly one day. What did Homs know about Caterpiles? Perhaps they should do some more research.

Personally Shulk wondered if he should get a different profession that didn't involve being attacked by monsters. Why were there so many of them on Bionis, anyway? They were all over the place outside of town, even if they never bothered entering the town to attack the populace for some strange reason.

Maybe they decided that it was too well-defended to try attacking? It didn't seem to deter the Mechon when they decided to attack.

But on the plus side, Reyn had shown up to give him a hand.

Meanwhile, Fiora was getting food for her brother so that he didn't have to resort to cannibalism...though it seems doubtful that he would devour his own sister. Hopefully he would recover eventually.

Fortunately, she knew where to get some.

"Off to the store I go..." answered Fiora.

Fiora came back a few minutes later.

"I'm back." said Fiora, making Dunban some food.

"Thanks..." answered Dunban. It was nice that his sister was always looking out for him. He particularly remembered when he had been badly injured during the war...even if he did manage to survive.

"Anything for you, brother." stated Fiora. What would she do without him? Not a lot of things, that was for sure.

"You should probably give some to Shulk..." said the crippled swordsman.

"Oh, right..." answered the girl. Since Shulk was her boyfriend, he would definitely appreciate it. Besides, he looked sexy without his shirt on...not like she would stare at him or anything. She already took lots of pictures of him.

Immediately, she went over to the bench where she and Shulk always sat.

"Hey, Fiora..." stated Shulk.

"Hey, Shulk!" exclaimed Fiora.

Together, Shulk and Fiora sat down. It was nice to get to hang out with her all the time.

Besides, Shulk thought that Fiora was...pretty.

"It sure is nice today..." said Fiora, giving Shulk his lunch. According to the weather, it was going to be rather sunny all day, without a cloud in the sky.

"It sure is...other than the random encounters that are getting on my nerves..." stated Shulk.

"Uh-huh..." nodded Fiora. If only the creatures outside Colony 9 weren't so hostile. That way the world would be a safer place. But at least most of them weren't particularly dangerous. All one typically needed to fend them off was simply a weapon and some armor.

"But at least I managed to salvage scrap metal..." answered the eighteen-year-old. It would be awfully disappointing if he ended up going empty-handed.

"Maybe you could use it to build something..." said the teenage girl.

"Maybe I could..." nodded Shulk.

At that very moment, Dickson showed up.

"Hey, Dickson!" exclaimed the eighteen-year-old. He was glad that Dickson had managed to survive the Mechon war. Dunban would be sad to see him gone, given that they were comrades and all.

"Hey, Shulk!" answered Dickson.

"If only it weren't so dangerous outside the colony..." stated Shulk. His job would be so much easier that way. He wasn't looking forward to all the creatures trying to eat him.

Well, not all of them were carnivorous. Some of them were herbivores. But even then herbivores COULD be territorial. It would be best not to disturb them.

"You should be fine as long as you don't go alone..." said Shulk's mentor. Unfortunately, one of his comrades had decided to go alone...and that hadn't ended too well for him. Strength in numbers, he supposed.

"I guess so..." nodded the swordsman. It was a good thing that Reyn showed up when he did...though all the Krabble seemed to want to do was pinch him in his cheeks.

At that very moment, Reyn stepped in. He wanted to try using the Monado...the Monado that they had used against the Mechons in the past year.

Apparently, it was designed to take them down.

However, Dickson warned him that using the Monado could be dangerous.

Sure enough, he ended up dropping the Monado on his foot.

Shulk gasped in shock.

Fortunately, it didn't cut through his foot. Why you may ask? It was designed to work on machines, not Homs.

Shulk sighed in relief. He didn't want Reyn to mutilate himself by accident.

However, this made Reyn question why it was dangerous.

"If it doesn't harm humans, then what's wrong with using it?" asked Reyn. He wouldn't have to worry about accidentally cutting a fellow Hom with it, that was for sure.

"If you use it too much, you'll injure yourself!" exclaimed Dickson.

"Oh..." answered the swordsman. He was starting to remember what had happened to Dunban all of a sudden. Maybe he shouldn't treat the Monado as a toy.

"Besides, you might end up destroying one of our precious machines..." answered the man. Imagine all the trouble that could cause. Machines did not grow on trees.

"Oh..." stated Shulk's best friend in the world. He wouldn't want that to happen now. Besides, he might get arrested for vandalism.

On the plus side, at least he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally slashing himself when fighting the Mechon...that would be embarrassing...and potentially fatal.

Curious, Shulk wondered if HE should try wielding that particular blade. Maybe he could wield it better than Dunban did...even if there was the risk of him crippling one of his arms.

Of course, there didn't seem to be a real reason for him to use it now that the Mechon were all gone. It seemed kind of redundant to wield it now.

Still, it might be useful in the event that the Mechon end up returning. You never know.

Well, it was time to leave town again...Reyn wanted to get some ether from the Tephra Caves.

Of course, the Tephra Caves were known to contain dangerous creatures...but they thought that they would be fine with the three of them. The monsters typically were used to fighting one on one, it seemed...

Fortunately, Fiora was prepared and had brought some containers to keep the ethers in.

"You think we'll be alright, Shulk?" asked Fiora.

Shulk nodded. They should be fine with the three of them. For some strange reason they were only allowed to travel in packs of three. They weren't sure why. Maybe the gods prohibited teams of four of more.

Fortunately for Fiora, Shulk, and Reyn, it appeared that Tephra Cave wasn't too far from Colony 9. Sure, there were some monsters that got in their way...but they weren't a hassle whatsoever.

Incidentally, it was also a gateway between Colony 9 and Colony 6...though for some strange reason the citizens of Colony 9 never seemed to visit Colony 6. It was weird.

Maybe they should visit sometime. It might be interesting getting to visit foreign Homs...unfortunately, some Homs thought that their culture was better than another colony's culture...

Hopefully they could get past that...

Together, they entered the cave so that they could get some ethers.

For some strange reason, people kept comparing Homs to humans...but what exactly were humans anyway? They had no idea.

 _Well, I hope that you liked this first chapter. And yes, Mumkhar actually did that...minus the whole screaming like a little girl and wetting his pants part. Shame on him for leaving his comrades to die. I hope that you enjoy this first chapter...in the next chapter, there's going to be more action._


End file.
